Support is requested for a follow-up conference on population change and its societal impacts in Korea, carrying forward research plans made at a preliminary conference in Seoul held in November 1972. Considering population change as an independent variable, and using South Korea as a microcosm to illustrate a variety of relationship thought to occur, with variations, in other developing countries, the conference will provide an opportunity for the presentation and analysis of reports on research in progress by 20 Korean and American scholars. The dependent variables will include societal changes in such fields as public health, social structure, urbanization, political and economic development, educational reforms, psychological and attitudinal changes. The implications of this research for other countries in the third world, and especially in the Pacific region, will be emphasized.